Home canning is popular for varied reasons. Some prefer the improved taste that comes from canning one's own food. Others are conscious of the harmful additives and the possibility of contamination which seems to be prevalent as of late. Some enjoy the economic benefits and/or find a sense of fulfillment in canning. Regardless of the motivation, every person who has canned their own food is aware of the difficulties that can occur in the process.
Traditionally, when one cans, it is necessary to heat whatever food product is to be canned to a certain temperature and add whatever ingredients are necessary for preservation. After the food material is warmed to the appropriate temperature, the food material is then strained (if the canning recipe calls for this) or other dispensed into the canning jars. This is usually accomplished utilizing a strainer and a funnel. Once the jars are filled and the prescribed head space is allowed, the jars are placed into the canner for either hot water or pressure canning.
The traditional method presents difficulties that can thwart the efforts of a canner. Transferring material from the cooking vessel to the jars can expose the food material to microorganisms that can spoil or cause sickness. The transfer can also reduce the temperature of the food material making it more likely that a microorganism could survive the temperature. The transfer also presents a significant risk of splatter from the hot food material which could burn or otherwise injure the home canner. The transfer also increases the preparation time involved in the process in clean-up of additional kitchen utensils.
It is highly desirable to discover a means and apparatus to eliminate the possibility of the negative effects involved in the transfer of hot food materials to the canning jars.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,297 issued to Dowaliby discloses an apparatus and method for canning food products. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is capable of preparing the item to be canned by cooking and easily dispersing said item through selectable spout attachments into canning containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,454 issued to Beauvois discloses a microwave canning apparatus. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is capable of preparing the item to be canned by cooking and easily dispersing said item through selectable spout attachments into canning containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,836 issued to Nagel discloses a pressure cooker canning unit. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is capable of preparing the item to be canned by cooking and easily dispersing said item through selectable spout attachments into canning containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,826 issued to Beauvais discloses a method for canning food products. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is capable of preparing the item to be canned by cooking and easily dispersing said item through selectable spout attachments into canning containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,480 issued to Andersen discloses an apparatus for canning food. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is capable of preparing the item to be canned by cooking and easily dispersing said item through selectable spout attachments into canning containers.